User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains Pt. 3
Diagon, a demonic, powerful, evil being who nearly killed Ben Tennyson. Diagon is to believed that he's the one who brought advanced technology to Earth to keep war and death from Earth. In Earth's midievil era, Diagon and his Lucubra army invaded Earth and had war. Until a man named Sir George met Azmuth. Azmuth came to Sir George giving him a special midievil sword that he'd created named Ascalon that would be able to kill Diagon. Sir George mananged to cut Diagon's heart with Ascalon and Diagon was sent back to his dimension along with the Lucubra army. Soon, Sir George created the Forever Knights. The Flame Keeper's Circle is a group of people who worship Diagon and believe he's the one who brought advanced technology to the world, same with Diagon's Followers. Soon, Sir George, who was known as Old George because he's nearly two thousand years old, returned to the Forever Knights and became their leader. He got Ascalon back and soon, the war began. The war was between the Forever Knights and Diagon's Followers/Flame Keeper's Circle. The Forever Knights and Sir George (who had Ben, Gwen and Kevin to help him) were trying to prevent Diagon's Followers from opening The Seal, the portal for Diagon to return to Earth. They were evenly out matched but they managed. Soon, Diagon summoned his herald who was Vilgax (pretending to be Diagon's herald) who had some of Diagon's powers and kind of looked like a Lucubra. Sir George and Ben both worked together to try to defeat Vilgax, however Diagon continued to give Vilgax some of his powers to make Vilgax stronger and stronger by the moment. Meanwhile, Diagon turned all the humans on Earth into Esoterica (another name for Diagon's Followers) except for Sir George, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie Yamamoto (because Ship protected her by morphing into armor) Suddenly, Diagon took control over Gwen's mind by a Lucubra's powers who once entered her mind to force her to use her powers to open the Seal and Gwen opened the Seal. Diagon was back on Earth who was so powerful. Ben turned into Ultimate Way Big who wasn't taller than Diagon, Diagon was still twice as big than Ultimate Way Big and they both fought, but Ben lost. While Ben and Diagon fought, Sir George, Kevin and Gwen fought Vilgax, until Diagon defeated Ben and Vilgax disappeared. Sir George didn't care that Ben was defeated and that Vilgax had disappeared, all he cared about was slaying Diagon once and for all no matter what. Sir George fought Diagon ferociously until he'd failed. Diagon used his powers to make Sir George age into ash less than a second. Ben returned and realized they were hopelessly outmatched, until Vilgax and Psyphon showed up and used a machine to steal Diagon's powers and Diagon was killed, however, Vilgax had Diagon's powers. Ben got Ascalon and Gwen teleported Ben, Kevin and herself to a Plumber's Base. Soon, Vilgax found Ben, Kevin and Gwen and was going about to destroy them, but was going to give Ben a chance to try to defeat Vilgax. Ben didn't even bother trying to use the Ultimatrix, instead he used Ascalon and defeated Vilgax and got rid of Diagon's powers that Vilgax stole. Diagon was officially dead and all the humans who turned into Esoterica were turned back to normal. Category:Blog posts